Pirates
by Nala Black
Summary: The Main Character didnt know how hard life would be as a Pirate. She had to suffer hardships at sea and hardships with her love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go Away!" I shouted to my fiance Kadrian Sohma. "Come on Star! Please let me in!"he cried truley sounding desperate. I opened the bathroom door to reveal my wedding dress. It was pure, snow white that accented my dirty blonde hair and crystal purple eyes. It had amethysts, diamonds, and saphires sewn into it. My hair, normally curly, was straigtened past my knees and pulled back with a white hair band with ametyhsts, diamonds, and saphres sewn in as well. Kadrian pulled me out of the bathroom into the master hallway by the grand stair case.  
"You look gorgeous." he whispered sincerely. He looked extremely handsome in his white tuxedo. His brown-black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His green eyes where surveying my curvascious body and large breasts. I made him look up at my face. His eyes semed very sorrowful.  
"I fear I can not go through with this marriage." he told me looking away. I felt tears stinging my eyes.  
"Why?!?" I asked him. I tried to look at his face but he refused to look back at me.  
"I havent been faithful." I pushed him out the door and I turned and ran down the hall to the room where William Turner was staying.  
"Will!!" I cried, barely able to see throught the tears. Will and I had been lovers in the past. "Tasha? What's wrong? Where's Kat? What did he do?" My full real name is Natasha-Lee Sotan a.k.a Star for the birth mark on my right breast only certain people knew about. William was one of them for obviously reasons.  
"Kadrian told me that he couldn't go through with wedding because he was unfaitful!!!" I cried.  
"So he called it off?" I nodded."Good then I can do this..." He gently pushed my face up and gently kissed me. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck.  
"Oh Brother!" I heard my sister Elizabeth Sparrow sigh.I turned quickly and ran to her. The moment I reached her arms I collapsed and cried. She had Will carry me to his room and I instantly fell asleep on his bed.  
Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find that I was in only my corset and panties. My wedding dress was hanging up across the room on Will's wardrobe. I got up and got dressed. My outfit was a very simple outfit. It was a denim mini skirt tht had a real silver belt buckle and the top was a white cut off shirt that had puffy pirate sleeves. My sword was a thin, long saber with a silver handle with amethysts imbedded in it. I stuck it in the spot on my waist. My throwing stars went to the 4 clips on my belt and the boot knife went into my right boot. I also had 2 leg daggers that hooked onto the strip of fabric just nder my mini skirt.  
"Good to see your up and about." said Will. I ran to him and kissed him.  
"Does this mean we're back together again?" He asked.  
"Of course." I replied. We went out to got to the ship and meet Liz and Jack. I hoped Jack wouldn't make fun of me for still liking Will. I always said that Will did break him out of jail when he started on Will and he shut up after that. "What are you thinking about?" asked Will suddenly. I had walked ot the stable to saddle my horse Koshi without thinking. Koshi is my black mare with a star on her forehead. Koshi is Polish for 'Star'. "Jack." I said simply. I saw his look and then I added, "Not like that though!" He looked relived and helped me tighten the girth. Koshi whinnied and I had Will help me mount up. He jumped onto Halo, his black stallion. Halo has as you can probably guess, a white halo although he was mischevious as the devil. "Giddy-up!" I said to Koshi and she started to gallop down the 3 mile long drive way. Will and Halo followed close behind. Like Will and I now, Koshi and Halo were what you could call "lovers." Will gently slapped me with his whip and I sat up startled. I smiled at him and heard Elizabeth call my name.  
"We're coming!!" I yelled towards the ship. The Black Pearl loomed in the distance. Chapter 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Go Away!" I shouted to my fiance Kadrian Sohma. "Come on Star! Please let me in!"he cried truley sounding desperate. I opened the bathroom door to reveal my wedding dress. It was pure, snow white that accented my dirty blonde hair and crystal purple eyes. It had amethysts, diamonds, and saphires sewn into it. My hair, normally curly, was straigtened past my knees and pulled back with a white hair band with ametyhsts, diamonds, and saphres sewn in as well. Kadrian pulled me out of the bathroom into the master hallway by the grand stair case.  
"You look gorgeous." he whispered sincerely. He looked extremely handsome in his white tuxedo. His brown-black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His green eyes where surveying my curvascious body and large breasts. I made him look up at my face. His eyes semed very sorrowful.  
"I fear I can not go through with this marriage." he told me looking away. I felt tears stinging my eyes.  
"Why?!?" I asked him. I tried to look at his face but he refused to look back at me.  
"I havent been faithful." I pushed him out the door and I turned and ran down the hall to the room where William Turner was staying.  
"Will!!" I cried, barely able to see throught the tears. Will and I had been lovers in the past. "Tasha? What's wrong? Where's Kat? What did he do?" My full real name is Natasha-Lee Sotan a.k.a Star for the birth mark on my right breast only certain people knew about. William was one of them for obviously reasons.  
"Kadrian told me that he couldn't go through with wedding because he was unfaitful!!!" I cried.  
"So he called it off?" I nodded."Good then I can do this..." He gently pushed my face up and gently kissed me. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck.  
"Oh Brother!" I heard my sister Elizabeth Sparrow sigh.I turned quickly and ran to her. The moment I reached her arms I collapsed and cried. She had Will carry me to his room and I instantly fell asleep on his bed... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to find myself laying in Will's bed in nothing but my corset and panties. Will was sitting in the window seat. He starred at the ship moving about in the port and he sighed with longing. I sat up in the bed and the silk sheets fell off my curvascious body. Will turned and looked at me then smiled.

"Ah my Queen awakes." I giggled.

"I am far from a queen. Not even close to a princess..."

"To me you will always be royalty." His comment made me blush slightly and look away. He put his hand under my chin and made me look up. His soft lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I leaned back and he sat back up.

"Ship about to sail Wi-..." Captain Jack Sparrow


End file.
